Thundairah (ThunderCats)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: a total rethink of thundercats from names and style; read and discover the battle of Lungile and Muhsin Lungile son of the fallen king and Muhsin leader of the Plundarr horde chapter 1-to-5; not been fully read through as I've just finished so could be errors wanted you all to read it first so please read/review thanks
1. Intro-Chapter 1 and 2

**-Thundairah-**

"I stand here on the top of the white wooden wall of my pride; from this high border I now sadly look out to the north at a dying world of black and nothingness; behind me to the south is my pride Thundairah. Thundairah is one of the last great stronghold of lions amongst the many prides of Afreaha. Afreaha is still a thriving land of green and plenty; the great and honoured lion prides of Afreaha have been killed back by force over time by the alliance of others.

I am a young male lion, Lungile the son of Cheikh; Cheikh is our great king; many of the kings and queens throughout Afreaha know Cheikh to be a noble figure; always steadfast, wise and never wavering; however soon the day will come where I his son will take his place and be the leader of this pride.

My father and his advisor Jimiyu fully knew this and have great hopes for the future. I have been taught the ways to be a good ruler; ruling with a kind heart and a just claw. They have taught me so many lessons about my kind. I fully understand that the future lies in my hands."

-1-

Knowledge of your Enemy

The Cheikh pride is one of the last noble great lion prides in Afreaha, Cheikh ruled his pride with a fierce heart and razor claw. However a group of unders have stepped forward united together calling themselves the Plundarr's; signs of the Plundarr's actions can be seen throughout all Afreaha. They may be a set of terrifying rival animals by no means crazy about each other; however they work as a well-oiled machine. The alliance consists of Grass Rats, Sheath-tail Bats and Bullfrogs; who have demands of their own to rule these great land. The Plundarr's are ready to take on the lions of Thundairah and what they lack in image they truly make up for in chumming. Rahim the Grass Rat king seeks to bring his horde to glory.

To try and salvage peace throughout Afreaha, Cheikh sends his son and hire Lungile for peace talks with the lead elephant of the Siond Parade Akinlana. To show governance and the significance of this unity Lungile was given the Sword of Emeka and the gauntlet; these are the historic weapons of the lion ancestors. Lungile was accompanied on this important meeting by Jimiyu the royal advisor, Gamba the lead royal warrior and three warrioresses Chaonaine, Nadwah and Abedin.

The Plundarr's had been given information about the convoy and a plan was set; the Plundarrs would attack the convoy as they turned to their pride. Right now Rahim has set his sights on the Thundairah convoy; he gave the signal to move. the leader of the Plundarrs ran behind the convoy making sure that at every turn he wasn't seen.

The Grass Rat looked at the convoy and thought. '_I know that the feline cub is among them somewhere, no doubt he'll be in the centre carriage. I shall send out the others to attack the surrounding carriages and then I shall move in to strike and take the sword from the dying cub's hands_.

Rahim's great general had noticed that the trail up ahead of them was getting slightly narrow and so he fell back to his king; "Sir I hope you don't mind me stating, but this would be the perfect opportunity for us to strike; whilst we can take the advantage of the path being at its narrowest." The general on every turn played in nice and loyal to his king; it was this acting that had placed him in this royal, but the general behind his whiskers had goals of his own.

The Grass Rat leader pulled at his whiskers in contemplation and then nodded in agreement. "As you are Radhi; we will strike hard and fast, these lions will die at our hands Radhi... At our hands.' Rahim turned to face his trusted soldier and continued. 'I am counting on you and the others, but give out the order they must leave the centre carriage till last as that is where the prise is."

Radhi nodded and without hesitation ran back to the others with their kings orders. Rahim looked down at the convoy as it entered into the narrow passing. '_When I have the feline prince in my grasp and hold tightly on the sword and gauntlet; King Cheikh __will without question fall at my feet._' Rahim closed his eyes for that one second and saw in his mind himself holding high above his head the lion sword and gauntlet.

Muhsin prefect of the Sheath-tailed Bats and Salif the chieftain of the Bullfrog's took their places alongside the Grass Rat soldier's ready for Rahim's signal. '_Waiting for the signal from a common Grass Rat isn't what I had dreamed of, but I'll buy my time, soon enough the orders will come from me_.' Muhsin thought as he saw Rahim lower his head, to signal the charge.

The leader gave his Plundarr horde signals with his fingers. His hordes fanned out, weapons up; each sharing gestures and nodes. This was it they were on the move about to face the Thunderians for the first time. Rahim took a breath and focus. "Come on this is it; what I've gathered you here for!" His hordes were now spread out down the narrow pass; none of the Thunderians knew that they were their.

A lioness stood up from her seat and stopped her carriage; she had started to small a scent flow out from the jungle around her; the lion leaned out of her window she saw the movement. The lioness looked over her shoulder; a fellow female lioness called over to her carriage. "Chaonaine, come now we must keep moving; here is no place to stop. If you've smelt what I have then they are coming and coming in fast!"

Chaonaine nodded and shook the feeling out of her head and order her carriage on. "As you ordered Nadwah!" called out the warrioress. However, as the carriage moved forward arrows were fired. Nadwah quickly rushed forward to the front of the convoy and stopped it sharply. "Damn those blasted Plundarr's; their blood thirstiness knows no bounds!" said Nadwah. '_I must warn Jimiyu, he must protect the king's son_.'

Jimiyu looked out of his carriage window; his nose had no doubt picked up the many scents of the Plundarr's and said quietly to the young prince. "The day I feared all my life has finally raised its ugly head.' The lion advisor stepped out of his carriage; he saw Lungile step forward his hand on the gauntlet. 'No not yet Lungile; I must see that you are protected." his voice sounded broken and full of concern.

Nadwah came up alongside Jimiyu's side; the advisor turned to face the lioness. "It looks as if there's no way out of this; the Plundarr's have planned this ambush well!"

Jimiyu nodded. "That may be true Nadwah, but we must find a way! The young prince and the Sword of Emeka must not be allowed to full into their hands." stated the wise Lion.

"You already know I can't just turn my back and leave you!"

The elder lion moved back and placed his hand on the lionesses shoulder. "Nadwah I ask you to ride with Lungile and get him safely to the lair back in his father's protection!"

"No I wouldn't allow it; I must stand by your side Jimiyu and together we shall fight them!" stated Nadwah.

"Please now is not the time to argue warrioress, I must hold them off as long as possible so I can be sure of Lungile's safety and our prides future."

"We can't be sure of anything Jimiyu; we must take our chances together; we must!" snapped Nadwah defiantly.

"Enough!' he replied, raising a hand and silencing her. 'Like you've already said the Plundarr's have clearly planned this and their end will see us all killed. I cannot allow that to happen. I am the oldest of all of you, the advisor to the king himself and that gives me power to give you the order to leave Nadwah. You must ride with the prince."

Gamba saw the exchange of words between the advisor and the warrioress. '_This truly looks interesting, maybe Jimiyu as a plan to get us out of here alive_.' "Jimiyu they are playing with us; they won't wait much longer to pick us off, what is your plan noble one?" the warrior asked as he came to the advisor's side.

Jimiyu turned to his king's lead warrior. "Gamba, Nadwah must get the prince back to the lair. There will be darker times ahead if she fails, but will only rest easy knowing that in time our leader will lead the Thunderian's to great victory."

"But Jimiyu!" Nadwah interrupted still not wanting to leave Jimiyu alone at the Plundarr's mercy.

Gamba lowered his head; he saw the need to follow Jimiyu's orders. "No Nadwah what Jimiyu says is true; you must travel fast and get Prince Lungile back King Cheikh."

"Come now Nadwah see sense; as this is the right thing to do!"

"Alright if I'm going to do it, let's do it now!" roared the Lioness.

"And Jimiyu what about the sword?" Gamba raised an eye brow in hope.

Jimiyu saw Gamba smile as he kept looking back within the carriage at the Sword of Emeka, the wise lion had sported this out of the corner of his eye. As he was caught the lion looked up at the advisor sharply and addressed. "No doubt the sword needs to be back within our walls Jimiyu!"

"Gamba you will have to leave here." Gamba nodded in agreement. Seeing the Plundarrs at bay for now gave that chance to get the sword and prince to safety had come.

The lion advisor had quickly re-entered the carriage and Jimiyu turned to face the young Lungile and unclipped the sword from its holster and brought it out of the carriage. "Take the Sword of Emeka Gamba back to the king. Cheikh will know then who to pass the sword on to, to carry on its purpose of great deeds."

'_If I am the one who hands back the sword to Cheikh, then he will have no other option, but to hand it over to me. I will show him and the others that the future lies with me_.' The eager young lion warrior thought as he look down at the sword, which Jimiyu held tightly at his side.

"I will try with all my might to return this sword to our king in your name Jimiyu." stated Gamba.

Jimiyu gave the Sword of Emeka to Gamba; the male warrior held the sword tightly in his paw. "You must succeed Gemba, our kingdom must have hope!"

In his grasp Gamba straight away the lion felt the power and energy of the Sword of Emeka rush right throw his enter body. "The sword it seems to be alive."

"Oh yes the sword is strong Gamba holding power's even I don't know, that is why those Plundarr's fight for it so and the felines of Thundairah have fought to protect it for all these years.' addressed the advisor. 'Please now strong warriors go from this battlefield hand the sword to our kin!"

Nadwah looked across at Gamba and then over her shoulder to witness the approaching Plundarr hordes. '_Is this it, is this how the future must form its self around._' "I know now Jimiyu what I have to do, tell the prince he comes with me. Jimiyu I will not let you down!' as she realised there was oh so much at play here.

Jimiyu leaned back inside the main carriage. "Please now my prince our defences can't hold out much longer against the Plundarr hordes."

The young prince saw the change in Jimiyu's face; there was fear on his lines. "But what is wrong Jimiyu?"

"Sadly the Plundarrs are coming; Lungile I must get you back to your father. Please now I need you to stay close to Nadwah, the journey ahead will be fast so please keep close to her!" said Jimiyu.

Nadwah stepped forward ready to protect her prince and placed a hand on Lungile's shoulder. "Come close Lungile, the Plundarr's seemed to have followed us and struck when we're at our weakest, I cannot let them take you or the sword.

The prince looked at the advisor holding back the sorrow; Jimiyu could feel the wave of doubt fill the young prince. "The nobles around you now; they will guide you in the right direction Lungile; there is a need for you to live on past this dark day; to carry on the code of our kin."

At hearing this words from his pride's advisor Lungile was filled with confidence. "As you request I will return to the pride and to my father the king.' replied Lungile; knowing what Jimiyu had said was true. 'I will leave with Nadwah and know this Jimiyu the code of the Thundairah's will live on long after this day my friend, I swear it!"

"Very good my strong prince… with you the code will live on; as long as you carry it in your heart! Justice, truth, honour and loyalty."

Jimiyu addressed the nobles. "If they got hold of our future then no one will ever know of the Thundairah's; I have hope and respect for you all. You are a great nation I rest well knowing you can fight on."

-2-

Pause on our Past.

There were further arrow shots fired from the jungle around them, a Grass Rat archer pulled back the string of his bow. He took his time and took aim; thinking he had the perfect line he let go. The arrow cut through the air and his arrow almost came close to Chaonaine, she cried out. "Defensive positions everyone, they mustn't be allowed to attack the main flag carriage." the Lioness ordered. Gamba and the lionesses formed a circle to protect the centre carriage the best they could.

Rahim saw the sudden halt of the convoy and moved his hordes forward. "They are forming a circle around the main carriage Rahim!" stated Radhi in frustration; slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"A very risky front; those plucky lions always fighting to the very last slim hope.' grinned Rahim. 'I wouldn't have accepted anything less from them, but Radhi it truly doesn't matter now what they do. Our spy has guarantee me that they aren't heavily armed. So let them try, our only aim now is to get to the centre carriage at all cost!" ordered Rahim; drive by one goal one aim. The Plundarr's charged on the lion's convoy as ordered hard and fast; and within seconds the Thunderian's were surrounded by Rahim's army.

Radhi stepped forward bravely, Nadwah roared at the Grass Rat hoping to scare him back; but that didn't fluster him. The general didn't have any intention in backing down and draw his weapon and clearly pointed them past her at the centre carriage. "We are in a stronger position lioness; I only want the cub prince and the sword."

"What!"

"Oh come on Jimiyu you heard what he said wise one, now I advise you to hand over the cub and the sword, yes." stated the Bullfrog general having the confidence and nerve to step to Radhi's side.

"That won't happen, not now not ever.' stated Jimiyu in response to the demands of the Plundarr's.

The advisor looked around him; he saw the dyer predicament the Thunderiah's found themselves in; Chaonaine and Abedin fighting bravely alongside Gamba against the soldiers of Plundarr. When Jimiyu saw that the Plundarr's were being kept at bay he out the order. "Now go prince, go!" With the others by her side Nadwah with the prince and Gamba holding the sword they managed to break through the Plundarr's blockade.

Jimiyu then stepped forward; '_T__his is a bad day; I must buy them sometime to get away... Back to the pride walls._' he thought, and then cried out to the Plundarr's leader. "Come on; let's see if you've got the courage for your stake!" taunted the Thunderian.

Rahim grabbed hold of Muhsin and spun him and the leader got into his face; warm air felt on the bat's face. "Fly Muhsin cut through the air and get after them, I want that sword!"

However his flight was stopped. "Oh no you don't; Rahim lay down your weapons and go from here as a free animal. There is no way I cannot allow you to win on this day." Jimiyu addressed the Grass Rat as he stood in their path.

The Grass Rat king simply laughed this folly off and stepped up into the lone lion's face. "Never Jimiyu, for the king's advisor you have only gone and sealed your fate. This day will be your last, I shall be most proud of the one Plundarr who kills you Jimiyu!"

Jimiyu knew that he was about to sacrifice himself; as hard to admit as it was; he knew deep down it must be done. Jimiyu battled on bravely, hoping to buy the others some time to get away, he was able to stop the strikes of three Sheath-tailed Bats with his single blade. However his blade was snatched from his hand by a Bullfrog soldier as he leaped over the lion's head. "Yes, I'll take that!" he croaked.

Jimiyu turned away for one split second to see where the Bullfrog had landed, however the lion was kicked in the chest by Milap and he fell to the floor. "I advise you to stay down yes lion." cried the Bullfrog as he licked the blade that once belonged to Jimiyu.

The lion however took a few good breaths and still in pain got to his feet, Jimiyu had always hated the fact that he was too weak to fight whilst the young now took to battle in Cheikh's name. But his great sacrifice once again would give him that chance to return to the battlefield and fight once again in Cheikh's honour. "Stand back creature, I may be old, but there is still fight in the old Lion yet.' the lion said as the Sheath-tail Bat moved in for the kill. 'Where is your leader Milap isn't he powerful enough to fight me himself?"

Jimiyu's words didn't phase the Sheath-tail Bat. "The outcome would still be that same old lion; no matter who steps before you now let's not play around!' stated Milap. 'Now oh Jimiyu I have planned this moment for many a year; at last I will end the life of the great Thunderian advisor!" laughed the Sheath-tail Bat.

Jimiyu tried to fight him off; even making a lung for the Bullfrog to retrieve his blade, but he was killed in battle at the hands of Milap. '_It has been said that when one dies they relive their life seeing there regrets and worries; well this time I don't have any; I only have hope. Yes I can only hope; hope that Nadwah was able to get Lungile back to the king_!' were the lion's last thoughts.

Cheikh stepped out of the Lion's lair and turned to face a lion warrioress. "Lautoka to my chamber now." The male lion was adorned in Afreaha-toned garments offset by rich and coloured pieces of jewellery; a head crown, a neck chain and matching wrist and ankle bracelets of breads, seeds and feathers.

A few seconds later Lautoka joined Cheikh in his chamber; the king relight a plate of scented herbs and spies. "I have done all that I truly can be protect this pride, as we speak my young son is in talks with Akinlana the figure head of the Siond Parade, but Lungile has not yet returned."  
>"We must have hope your majesty." replied Lautoka.<p>

"I must admit Lautoka I am growing worried for every second the princess's absence." he said truthfully.

Cheikh walking behind the royal table and sat down, he looked up at the lioness. Behind the kings throne hung two finely woven hangings one to his left the second place to his right. The chamber walls from ceiling to floor was washed in royal red and gold rich paint. "I ask of you to head out and find the convoy, to make sure my son and the Sword of Emeka are brought home safely."  
>"As you wish my king." replied Lautoka, she curtsied and then made her exit.<p>

With Jimiyu dead at the hands of Milap Rahim gave out the orders to go after the prince and the sword yet again. And this time Muhsin would take to the skies, without hesitation and headed after them with Barika and Waitimu at his side.

Lautoka left through the gates of Thundairah on her hover board, Xjhana watching on from the watch tower as Lautoka disappeared in the distance. '_Good luck_.' She though. '_And bring our prince home safely_.' She looked down at Cheikh, who no doubt thought the same as she did.

The jungle terrain was taught and difficult to get through, but Gamba made sure that he was in front of Lungile and the lionesses; he only has two wishes; the first to show the king how powerful he is and the next to be the next in line for the sword. Chaonaine heard the cries of the Sheath-tailed Bats as they approached. "Jimiyu did his best, we must have ten minutes on them." she stated continuing on into the jungle green.

Lungile knew that that must mean the advisor had fallen to the might of the Plundarr's. "Come then Lungile, we must move on, no time to cry now for him. That isn't what he would have wanted, he wanted you home safe and I promised him I would do that." He nodded back at her.

The young prince picked up the pace; running as fast as he could to keep up with Nadwah, who was truly fast and nimble on her feet.

Lautoka first met with Gamba as he made his way back to the Thundairah, she notice that he had the sword and knew that something bad must have happened. "Gamba you have the great sword, what has happened?" she asked as she came up alongside Gamba.

"Look now Lautoka I have no time to explain, I have orders from Jimiyu. The Plundarr's came for us they knew just where we were; now lioness the prince is back there in danger. Please now you must save him, I will complete my orders and hand the Sword of Emeka to King Cheikh!"

The sound of trumpets echoed through the plains, Lautoka turn sharply in surprise; Gamba however kept looking straight ahead towards Thundairah as the need to prove himself to King Cheikh grew within him. "I will head forward see if I can be of assistance to Lungile; will you be okay Gamba."  
>Gamba nodded in his agreement. "There is nothing in this world that could prevent we now. Cheikh will know that it was me who returned the sword."<br>"Very well… Go!" she roared out and headed on. Gamba however didn't wait for her promotion; the lion warrior had already continued to run on.

Lautoka shook this off, believing it to be Gamba's braver and flies on to face the approaching Plundarr army, she spots Lungile and the two lioness warriors running through the jungle. There behind them led by Muhsin were the combined forced of the Plundarrs; Sheath-tailed Bat, Grass Rat and Bullfrog soldiers chanced after them.

Each one of the Plundarr's hoped to kill the prince and to deliver his body back to Rahim for their own gain. She flew in closer of the Plundarr. "Get her, let her be another casualty!" called out Milap.  
>"Nadwah you two have been courageous; Lungile stay close to them young prince, Thundairah is almost upon you."<p>

"They want get that chance!' called out Muhsin. 'Bring her down!" At the Sheath-tailed Bat's orders the soldiers fired up at Lautoka. She managed to keep clear, drawing their fire; giving the others the chance to bring some distance behind them and the Plundarr army.

Lautoka drops smoke powder bombs on the troops below her; smoke filled their path disorientating the Bullfrogs and the Grass Rats. Muhsin stopped and flow back after coming face to face with Lautoka; he took pleasure in informing Rahim about his army's first failure.

As Gamba neared his pride lands of Thundairah, he could make out the different woven tent huts that surrounded the main central lair; each structure entirely constructed by dried leaves and course fibers, which had been meticulously intertwined. The main central tent hut was adorned with scrimshaw, as if it told the story in pictures of the beginning of the great pride who leave around the village.

Gamba as the main gates of Thundairah entered through the opening, he let no one stop him and the lead warrior climbed up the short set of steps that led to his lion's lair, he took a deep breath and tightened his paw around the swords hilt. Gamba pushed the heavy curtain aside and entered in the lion's main hall. The scent of burning herbs wafted over him. In the rusty lantern glow of the chamber Gamba saw King Cheikh sitting behind the great council table; he was facing the fine ganging of fine woven wall pictograph. "My king I have returned!".

The large male lion turned to face his trusted fight; Cheikh was pleased to see that his warrior had returned and the king saw that his warrior held out the Sword of Emeka in his arms. "I know who will gain the honour of the Sword of Emeka!' stated the king of Thundairah, even more grateful for the safe return of the Sword of Emeka.  
>'<em>Yes I did it, just like the warriors of the past; I will one day become king over royal blood<em>.' Gamba thought he was talking about him, not knowing that Lungile had walking into his father's chamber.

"Son I am truly pleased you are home!" called out Cheikh.

"Father I am grateful to the actions of our pride today." replied Lungile casting a hand at his fellow pride member. Neither Cheikh nor Lungile however picked upon Gamba's disgruntled look as his actions were over looked. The warrior's ears did pick up when Cheikh thanks Gamba and almost implied that is actions would be rewarded by the sword.


	2. Chapter 3-4-5

-3-

An Alliance in Battle.

Cheikh stood in front of his pride members ready to state with great pleasure who the next bearer of the Sword of Emeka and with it the Claw Gauntlet would be. It was a sombre mood that evening in the pride; Jimiyu is laying in wait and the defences had been stepped up. "The lion I give this sword of greatness to deserves it. I knew that the sword would so feel right in their hands one day, it is truly something they've been training for throughout their life and so it is with great pride to call forth…' Gamba smiled, he has been waiting for this moment his entire life; hearing his name being called out by Cheikh would mean his serve to the king had paid off, however the warrior's dreams were soon shattered as he heard the name of the king's son 'Lungile; please my son step forward and take what is rightfully yours the Sword of Emeka and the Claw Gauntlet."

Gamba's hands clenched tightly into fists of anger; he almost growled in his anger until he remembers where he was. He was forced then to continue on watching the young prince step forward ready to be given the sword and the gauntlet. '_Damn this; Cheikh dares to do this. How dare he, what about the ways of our kin..._' This act did not rest well with the leader of the warriors. '_Blast him, no great though of __justice, truth, honour and loyalty towards me, no better! If this is what will become of the great pride, well I will not serve this cub_!' thought Gamba as Lungile lowered down to his knee and held out his arms in wait.

"I have raised you well my son. It doesn't matter if you are a servant." Cheikh paused and looked in Gamba's direction.

The noble king smiled out on Thunderia and then back at his young son. "Or a royal everyone within our pride truly deserves our love and our respect; as we are all the same and we stand here today as one as Thunderian's." The pride roared with delight as the future of their pride stood before them all. Lungile turned to face the pride and stated with great honour.

Cheikh then ceremoniously placed the Sword of Emeka and with it the Claw Gauntlet into Lungile's hands. "This is a great day for you my son, never forget where you have come from." he whispered in his ear.

"You Lungile have been given this tremendous opportunity; my son you hold in your paw the symbol of our pride the most important part of our entire heritage. Great deeds await you Lungile and never shun them; you must show the lions and lionesses of our pride that you hold goodness in your heart and that you will rule justly. Do you Lungile take on this heavy ask for the future of my pride?"

"I won't father, you and Jimiyu have led me to this day... To my destiny." replied Lungile; inside knowing the true extent of the responsibility that had been bestowed upon him.

"This is our pride, together we are home; Thundairah will never be broken as long as we uphold the code of the lions and as long as you Lungile future lord of the Thunderian's hold it in your heart! It will be your sacred duty to rule accordingly to that code Lungile… Justice, truth, honour and loyalty!"

"I will do all that I can father. I swear it' Lungile stated proudly, placing the Claw Gauntlet over his Thunderian crest. 'I swear it!"

"Yes I know it is a tremendous responsibility that I place upon you my prince, but I have trust in you and in time you will rule wisely as do I, but it will not be long Lungile before all this will feel natural to you."

"Justice, truth, honour and loyalty!" called out the pride around Lungile and Cheikh.

Later that evening Gamba attended the celebratory feast that was held by Cheikh for the passing of the sword. As the festivities and merriment continued on Gamba was forced to hiding his true feeling as his presence was called upon.

Cheikh came to his son's side as the fire set and the feast was over. "I know your mother had longed hoped for this day, her spirit is happy now as she watches over us!"

Lungile smiled sombrely. "I feel her to father, I feel her too!"

The following night after the fires were extinguish by the guard Gamba left the borders of Thundairah in hoped of arranging a meeting with the Plundarr king. As he reached Plundarr the smell had caught his nose, he was hit by a foul nasty odour; one mixed with blood and sweat. Gamba shook his head in hopes of shaking off the smell, it didn't work, but Gamba knew that he must do this and continued on. Gamba was stopped as he approached the edge of the land that now belongs to the Plundarr's; he called out before they could aim a single arrow in his direction. "I am here to speak with the leader of the Plundarr's."

The Plundarr guards looked at each other; either of the taking kindly to the nerve of this male lion. "Who are you paw, to be granted life past this point?"

"I am Gamba one of the kings warriors. I come here this night to let him know I am willing to betray Cheikh."

Even though Gamba wasn't going to back down the Thunderian was met with clicking laughter. "Your words amuse me lion, I'll admit that however I suggest you leave here now before I change my mind and have you killed where you stand." replied a Sheath-Tailed Bat.

"I swear to you with my aid you; with my help you will be able to take down the royal power of the lion prides."

Another male Sheath-tailed Bat had heard this commotion and swooped down; he turned to the bat guard. "Wait a second there, maybe the lion can aid us after all."

"What is your game Muhsin?"

The Sheath-tail Bat tried to look shocked, but knew he didn't. "I have no hidden agenda yet at all,' Muhsin holding out his wings. 'Let's just give him a chance; I want to hear what Gamba as to offer us our leader Rahim!"

"I hope you know what you are doing." replied the guard bat; not sounding to confident.

"Oh I do Barika my friend I do; now don't breathe a word about this to anyone!" and with that Muhsin flow down to the lion's side.

Gamba realised that this Plundarr was taking a risk, but then so was he. "I am pleased that you are willing to speak with me bat."

Muhsin silenced him. "I am your only hope here Gamba; the only member of the Plundarr's who is willing to listen, but no tales not here. I'm afraid there are too many enemies for you to talk lion."

"But then where Muhsin?" inquired Gamba growing impatient.

"Meet me in the shadows of the elephant graves." Holding out a hand of alliance, but inside Muhsin saw Gamba as his ticket. '_Oh you will lead me to where I need to be, this is it the lions will fall and so even Rahim will answer to me._'

Later that night Gamba walked across the barren plains, a storm had been brewing and the clouds filled with thunder and lightning; in the light of the moon he could just make out the tall slender figure of the bat standing in front of elephant bones. '_I wouldn't have expected any better place for this meeting then here._' are Gamba's thoughts as he looked around.

Muhsin greeted the lion with a grin. "Come Gamba this night is almost behind us.' he then paused leading the lion further into the ruins. 'I didn't expect the day would come when I'd be actually greeting a lion, let alone you Gamba."

"Things work out in many different ways Muhsin." he replied coldly.

"So then speak lion. Speak and tell me how you feel. We Plundarr's listen, we Plundarr's feel your pain, we Plundarr's know what it is like to be shunned like nothing."

Gamba nodded and began to speak. "I began low in Cheikh's ranks, but quickly distinguished myself and through my given bravery and great skill I soon raised up through his ranks.' Gamba explained further and Muhsin seemed to be taking every word in. 'Muhsin I truly thought that I had shown him honour as a Thunderian King and as a friend, however I was truly mistaken I am nothing in his eyes."

As he continued on the ruins seemed to be a fitting meeting place and Gamba found himself opening up to the bat. "I had always sought after more; I had hopes to take Cheikh's place as ruler. That is not about to happen now as long has he and Lungile are in power; I am destined for nothing more than grunt work. That wasn't what I had in mind when I enlisted." Muhsin licked his lips, he could read Gamba like a book and used the Thunderian's ambition and bitterness to his advantage flooding his mind with promises to make Gamba's desires a reality.

Muhsin had returned to Plundarr just as dusk fell of the ridge with the knowledge that he had Gamba wrapped around his finger. Muhsin had entered Castle Plundarr where he asked for a meeting with Rahim, a smaller white Grass Rat stood in his way; however as the leader heard his lower stated that Rahim was not in the mood for any disturbance.

Rahim pushed him away and stated. "I Muayid can speak for myself, you should hear to know that my servant!" He gave Muayid as disapproval look before grinning at Muhsin.

"Then Rahim will you met with him; my leader?"

The leader of the Plundarr's was still in a triumphant mood alongside the others and Rahim knew that the agreement of the Plundarrs was made by blood and must keep all on good terms; so it was one meeting he was willing to make "Come my fellow Plundarr you are always welcome here." stated the lord of the Grass Rats a meeting the Grass Rat was please to make.

Muhsin looked around Rahim's throne room in the heart of Castle Plundarr in admiration. "I am pleased that you've granted me this time oh Rahim."

Rahim took his throne with Muayid grovelling at his side. "So Muhsin are you here to congratulate me on my victory! Oh what a day for my vision."

"Ah-ah, I am sorry to disappoint you Rahim, but no I'm not for that!" replied Muhsin.

"So then my Plundarr soldier what is your cause on this night?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

Muayid eyes opened wide in shock. "How dare you come here and speak to our great leader like that, the one who will see us all to glory Muhsin?"

In the light of events Rahim knew that he needed to show the Sheath-tailed Bat that he wouldn't be intimidated. "You sound as if you don't fear me Sheath-tailed Bat; that is a grave mistake on your part I assure you!"

"I am Muhsin and I truly don't fear anyone!" he stated stepping closer to the rat's throne.

The tension between the two heightened. "Come now Muhsin we stand together as Plundarr's, tell me why you joined with me and I promise you I can deliver."

Muhsin gave a sharp shallow laugh, as he rolled his eyes. "There is only one course; we Sheath-tail Bats' seek..."

"Speak then, I wish to hear you. Hear you if you dare to speak for all bats Muhsin!"

"I have the right to speak for all Sheath-tail's as we sought after one aim; to achieve an ideal order." Standing firm before Rahim.

"If you step back and continue your duty within my order Muhsin that will be so. I'll see to it!"

"I don't require any of your empty lost promises Rahim, as they are empty to me." snarled Muhsin at Rahim.

"I've asked you to step down Muhsin now damn it and to know your place; it is your best option bat!"

Muhsin stood tall in front of Rahim. "I'm afraid I don't follow your orders any longer Rahim and us Sheath-tail's will never do again; you see don't think for one second that I need your help or promotion to do as I wish." the bat stated as he took another step further.

"Your anger isn't welcome here now if you know what's good for you Muhsin then you would leave. If leadership is what you require I'll end you if you come closer." Muayid turned to face his leader to see if he was wavering, but he wasn't about to back down yet.

"I will see to it that you will fall."

"If that is all that you bring to me then I cast you aside!" snapped Rahim, as he showed his teeth; snarling at Muhsin in true aggression.

Muhsin however wasn't about to back down and was actually willing to fight, the Sheath-tailed Bat looked around the throne room he then saw the look on Rahim's guards face and laughed. These actions confused the Plundarr leader. "What is so funny?" asked Rahim demandingly.

"I truly don't like this place Rahim; I'm considering making my own castle that would cast its shadow and dominance over your fallen kingdom."

"I have this place surrounded with my Plundarr troops, so heed my warning; stand down and leave before I have you killed!" stated Rahim not willing to take any further insolence from Muhsin.

-4-

On your Side

Rahim felt troubled by Muhsin's aggression and this was a fact not lost by Muhsin. The Grass Rat ruler looked over at his general Radhi and looked to see if he had his protection. As Radhi nodded back at Rahim; his daring heightened. "Our fight is the same Sheath-tailed Bat; to have the Sword of Emeka in our clutches and to kill every last one of the Thunderian's. Therefore you truly don't want to make an enemy out of me Muhsin that I can assure you!"

The Sheath-tailed Bat's smile widened and stated firmly. "I think you are not listening to me Rahim; I've already told you I don't require your help!"

At hearing Muhsin's words Rahim stood up from his throne straight away and he shouted down at the bat. "You dare to come into my castle and mock my power! Its damn simple look around you, this is my domain; the Plundarrs knew who it's better to answer to! "

"Go ahead go and call in your top warrior; I will show you your power and then throw it back in your rodent face!" said Muhsin standing definitely in front of the Grass Rat ruler.

Rahim pointed over at his top general. "Radhi, I order you get rid of this pest and get my best to teach him a listen. I never want to see him in my throne room ever again!" Rahim smiled as he watched his general stepped forward.

"I serve master." Radhi replied nodding across at Rahim.

"Like I've already stated Muhsin, I am the one with the power and control in this domain, by the days out you will die by my orders."

Radhi stood in front of Muhsin and the pair shared a quick glancing look. "I suggest you rethink your language right away Rahim, you have lost. I have this whole castle surrounded, all I have to do is give them the word and I will blast this place to the ground with you in it Rahim!' stated Muhsin. 'Oh I have your General Radhi here to thank for this."

Rahim got into Radbi's face in true and utter rage cried. "You two faced rodent! We are here in this successful position damn it, because we worked together, why then Radhi would you just throw it all away for him." However, Rahim didn't wait for a reply and he ran right for Radhi with the Daggers of Plundarr.

Radhi is that bit taller and much more muscular than the leader and was able to wrestle the daggers right from out of Rahim's hands with his brute force and to had insult to his former leader kicked him to one side. Rahim wasn't beat however and got to his feet. "I will have your heads for this." shouted Rahim, however the king rat was silences as Radhi threw the dagger right at him.

"I'd like to see you try!' came the words from Radhi's lips as the blade's edge cut the former rulers skin on his upper arm and Muhsin watched as Rahim clutched his shoulder in pain. 'Go now Rahim, go now or feel a sharper cut right through your heart!"

As Sheath-tailed Bat's were flying around the castle, Rahim yields in defeat at the hands of Muhsin and soon without another word turned and ran. At seeing this Muayid saw that he had only opportunity to save his life and that was to align with Muhsin and the white rat lowered his head in front of the Sheath-tailed Bat as Muhsin stepped up and took his place on the throne.

In the light of the defeat of Rahim Radhi was sent out by Muhsin to gather the horde to him. "We'll have all the power and rights we'll ever need!' the hordes laughed mocking the general's words. 'I means it blast you. He's picked us, because we've got scene. A smarts the he needs, that is after all why we're all alive today. Spared the low grunt work like the others do..." One or two still had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Then where do we start?"

"Now if we are able to drag any one of the Thunderian's back to Muhsin dead or alive, it is going to make our master seriously happy.' he nodded. 'So you wanna your own plain in the west Milap?" he asked pointing at Milap a Sheath-tail Bat.

"Stick with Muhsin and follow my lead and you've only gotta ask!' he then pointed over at a large green Bullfrog. 'You there Salif, want to be a king of our own?"

Salif scoffed. "yes, true right I do Radhi, if the jobs going that is?"

"Contain yourself; I'm serious here, you play your hand and do what is asked then it is so!' Radhi then turned his back on the chieftain and looked over at Pravir. "And you there you wanna be a ruler here hey Pravir."

He smiled in return. "You damn right, and besides I'd make a better ruler that the last!"

"Then that is what serving our master Muhsin will get yah all.' said the Grass Rat softly. 'He will soon be the master of all Afreaha and he's asking us to do this, like I've said I'm not messing around with you. This my fellows is the true big one!" expressed Radhi. The Plundarr's growled their approval to follow their new leader Muhsin.

The Grass Rats, Bullfrogs and Muhsin's fellow Sheath-tailed Bats formed together and marched fast to the gates of the castle to me welcomed by Muhsin reign. Muhsin didn't waste any time in stamping his new authority and gathered his top warriors in his throne room. "Everything is falling into place now, our war our fight against the Thunderian's will soon be over. I Muhsin will lead you all to victory!"

"Yes, we Bullfrogs will serve you well Muhsin!' called out Salif, it seems that the Bullfrog has a somewhat saliva slap to his voice. 'We seek power Muhsin grant that to us and we will follow."

'_Oh just look how quick _t_here loyalty was gained_.' though Muayid.

"We are strong together united we will stand my fellow Plundarr's, however it is vital that we act fast or we would no doubt see our glorious victory fade away.' Muhsin stopped he had noticed an absence. 'I offer you both the power over Afreaha and your revenge against the Thunderian's; and my warriors all I require in return is to gain the Sword of Emeka, the great sword of Cheikh's pride."

They agreed to the alliance and Muhsin appointed Salif and Radhi as his new generals. "I look amongst you proud and determined, but see only one missing from this gathering. One who chose not to come when my message was so clear; please now Muayid where is Waitimu?" Muhsin asked looked down at the Grass Rat.

Muayid came forward his eyes not meeting with Muhsin's gaze. "Your message was sent master.' The rat hesitated for a second or two and could see the new master watching me with his arms folded across before continuing. 'But Waitimu stated that he has no desire to fight the Thunderian's and wishes therefore to keep away from your war. He stated that it was no way an act against you nor your power and strength."

Muhsin raised a hand and was about to strike down on the Grass Rat, Muayid coward back. "I see no other option, but to see Waitimu myself. Yes dishonour hasn't been show, but Waitimu must stand with us; because I need all to stand with me. Oh his weapons and technology we will have hope."

"Yes, but master is that wise? He as stated his wishes leave Waitimu to fall and let me show dominance here!" questioned Pravir, deep down never trusting Waitimu.

"Aren't we not enough master Muhsin?' stated Milap proudly. 'Your fighter's will clawer anyone you ask apart. Look at the power I have, after all I'm the one who killed Jimiyu for you."

"My trusted warrior you've handed your power and allegiance over to me; you know what is at stake here!' Muhsin stopped and turned to both Pravir and Milap. 'You two will never dare question or doubt my orders ever again, I will be the one to bind us all together. I will be the one who say what we can and can't do!"

Muhsin came to speak with Waitimu; the Sheath-tailed Bat came out to greet him wearing the helmet of kings proudly over his hand. "I am truly honoured by your visit Muhsin. I however don;t understand why you've come? Did I not make my wishes felt?" Waitimu lowered his head just enough to show signs of respect.

Muhsin eyed up the war trophy of Waitimu's longingly. "I ask for you to join me Waitimu, asked you to be apart of my vision and gain, but you don't turn up... You state you don't want apart in it!" replied Muhsin, with no time for niceties.

Waitimu nodded. "That is correct; I did informed your messenger of my wish now to have no part in your war. Therefore Muhsin I am afraid you have come on a wasted journey. After all do we not all eat from off the kills of the lions of Afreaha. Have we not survived because of their skills and hunts, so then ask yourself Sheath-tail Bat why would I agree to stop our life line?"

"You stated that you feed off of the kills from the Thunderian's, but Waitimu if you follow me then you will benefit from the fruits of your labour and have the best cuts not their simple scraps! Now all I ask today is a meeting, let's see if we can not come to some sort of agreement."

There was no doubt that those were the words the Sheath-tailed Bat wanted to hear and Waitimu was forced to lick his dry lips at the notion of the top fresh cuts. "If you can make that so, it would be my pleasure to align my services with you oh Muhsin like the other Sheath-tails have. Any Plundarr who can manage that is then my welcomed guests." commented Waitimu welcoming Muhsin's favour.

"Like I promised stand by me Waitimu with your fellow Plundarr's see what I can gain for you and offer your skills to me!"

"Standing by your side Muhsin will be our day of shining; as it will be us Sheath-tailed Bats who will take the best cuts of food." Now holding the helmet of the kings under his arm.

"My army is now complete; we Sheath-tailed Bat alongside the Grass Rats and Bullfrogs will see to the end of the Thunderian's." The Plundarr's cheered standing ready to fight in battle.

Muhsin stood back wisely and thought about the disheartened male lion for a second and with a grin and a node to himself he realised just how he could best use him in his war. "That's it, that's the perfect plan for my pawn!"

He then quickly met up with Gamba again talking openly about what they would be equally providing and what they both felt comfortable with. "Our move Muhsin may yet prove difficult to win!" warned Gamba.

"Yes that it may.' agreed the Sheath-tail Bat. 'But I will not be one to give up. I will strike on Thundairah Gamba no matter what I will see to it that Cheikh falls."

"You speak of hope Muhsin and state to me that you want me to save Thundairah." Gamba stated believing in Muhsin's agreement.

"That I do, you came to me after all fallen one." Muhsin gliding his tongue over his gums.

"Yeah that I did, after this battle a warm bath and lionesses await me, if my days are to be worthwhile." Gamba replied as he rubbed his hand down his hilt.

"Your king is no lost fool though; he will no doubt call his great nobles to his side if he even sees my hordes at his gates. Cheikh will have guards at every point." Muhsin said knowing the risks ahead of him in this forming plan.

"I am smart I will lead your hordes through my home and into the heart of Thundairah Cheikh's lair!"

These words settled Muhsin for a second. "Then we will descend up on him with every damn sword I command." smiled Muhsin with a crack of his wings.

"No we would still risk detection if we march on him with large a force like that; Cheikh would still be able to alert his guards. A few of your Plundarr hordes will be enough to get us through his defences and to him unnoticed."

"I like it Gamba, our plan is settled you are a smart one I'll have to give you that. The few against the many, just like the days of old. Oh I was surely smell blood." and so by the end of their meeting a plan was set.

The Sheath-tailed Bat wasn't going to waste any further time; the hour had come for the Plundarr's to rage war on Thundairah. He called his horde to his side and gave his orders. Muhsin then turned to Radhi and Salif the figure-head of their species. "You to will march with Gamba and pull down Thundairah."

"And what of me great Muhsin?' stated Milap, willing question his master's orders in front of the others. 'Am I to sit idle, what is this?"

"You will gather every last Sheath-tail; have them be ready with all my swords and shields Milap; your skills of war will be needed!"

"Towards what purpose?"

"You will no doubt be of great purpose when we have gain victory!" addressed Muhsin ready to squash Milap's concerns.

As Gamba tuned the dial of the comm-link that Muhsin's ally had given him; he still had mixed emotions about the whole thing, but deep down the thought of gaining power still drove him on. The lion found the Plundarr's transmission frequency and was contacted by Muhsin. "Can you hear me Gamba? Are you there Thunderian?"

"Yes Muhsin I hear you load and clear." replied Gamba trying to keep his voice low.

"Good; now Gamba it is almost time for us to act.' stated Muhsin. 'We have one goal and I trust I find you in the same spirits as before?"

"Don't push me bat I know what I have to do, all I want to see is Lungile gone and a way forward to an equal setting among the Thunderian's and the Plundarr's."

"Act wisely then Thunderian and that will soon come." snapped Muhsin with a note of pleasure to his tone.

"I am prepared to do my part Muhsin!' the lion agreed holding his nerve. 'So I'd appreciate that you do yours."

"Good that is all I needed to know lion. Now my forces are ready, at my signal they will soon attack." The Sheath-tailed Bat informed the Thunderian.

"Please now great Muhsin understand this; as agreed I'll only allow a small number of Plundarr's to enter the palace, that and only that should be enough of your kind to get the chance to kill the king and his cub prince. Is that clear?"

"Mmmmmm yes that it shall... That it shall! My forces are strong and able; I know they won't let me down damn it.' snapped Muhsin. 'So it is settled then Gamba; just be at the gates at dusk."

"I remember where I'm supposed to be!"

"Good then it is so." replied Muhsin ending the comm-transmission.

The sneaky Plundarr ruler then turned to his trusted followers. "Now go to the borders to the Thunderian Kingdom; I give you special orders to go straight after Cheikh, kill him and then retrieve their sword. The one who bring me here to me will be seen as my head warrior!"

"But what about the agreement you've made with Gamba, yes; doesn't he want the sword for himself Muhsin?" asked the Bullfrog.

The Sheath-tailed Bat smiled coarsely and by the look on Muhsin's face Salif could tell that he definitely had no intention of honouring his word and Salif made the clear in his reply. "Foolish Thunderian yes Muhsin; thinking he can actually trust our master, no doubt Gamba will pay for his actions."

"Yes Salif that is correct, do you actually think Firdus that I could allow that to happen for a second, after all if another Thunderian has the sword of Emeka our victory is another league away!" snapped the Sheath-tailed Bat.

Gamba left is tent as dusk fall over Afreaha; he quickly looked left and then right before he made his way through the kingdom. '_I truly hope that my journey isn't interrupted._' As he walked in the shadows he saw no signs of movement. '_I guess that they are asleep by now, which will work to my _advantage.'

Gamba knew the kingdom perfectly well and which route to take so that he wouldn't be detected from the lioness up in the watch tower.

The handful of Plundarr's were waiting at the high secure wooden gate to Thundairah as planned; Salif turned to Radhi and whispered. "I hope this plan works, those bloody lions are clever, yes! I'll give them that, we definitely shouldn't underestimate them. I do not trust that Gamba one bit Radhi."

"It could all turn out to be a good plan of our master Salif; let's see what happens first before we jump to conclusions.' replied Radhi, holding highly to his daggers ready for the opportunity to use them. 'Muhsin wouldn't steer us wrong!"

"Well that maybe so general, but fight with the knowledge that if Gamba steers us wrong then my blade will feel his skin. Yes" nodded Salif coldly, a cloud of breath flowing from his mouth in the sudden cold night air.

Gamba arrived at the gates; again looking around before he pulled out the central pillar. The Plundarr's fell silent as they heard the gates creek and slowly start to open. Gamba opened the gates, and as soon as there was a large enough space between the doors the Plundarrs entered into the Thunderian kingdom. The lion felt that enough Plundarr's had gone through he signalled to Radhi. "That is enough; I cannot allow any more Plundarr's to cross into Thundairah." He stated placing a paw firmly on the chest of a Bullfrog.

This received a sharp look from Radhi, but the Grass Rat knew he had to follow the plan for now. "As you wish, my Grass Rats alone would have been enough to take down a king and his cub." commented Radhi under his breath.

"Speak for yourself Radhi." snapped a Sheath-tail, which also got a node of agreement from the Bullfrog chieftain.

This however was ignored by the rat general and he continued on. "While the Thunderian's purr I Radhi pursues!' stated the Grass Rat under his breath, he then turned to the Thunderian and gave him orders. 'You now Gamba lead us safely through the village and into the lair; there we will fulfil your wishes and take the life's of Cheikh and his cub Lungile."

"And the sword, what about the sword Radhi. I have an agreement with your ruler!?"

"That you have Gamba, but for now that will come later my alley, that will come later." Gamba cast a side grin out of the corner of his mouth and led the way.

As the other Plundarr's followed on ahead behind Gamba; Radhi saw his chance and took it upon himself to hold back a few of Muhsin's top generals, the Grass Rat had further orders to pass on to them from their leader. "We have our true plan to complete; we will search ever last inch of this village for the sword of Emeka. The Plundarr who find it will hand the great sword over to me and I shall be the one to hands it to our masters!"

"This truly is the best chance we are going to get at killing each and every last one of the Thunderian's!" commented Milap with an evil cackle, but his laughter was halted by Radhi's gaze meaning there for now will be only two deaths.

-5-

In the hands of True

The alarm was raised, the noise rang fast through the kingdom. This was a little too quickly for Gamba's liking, but he knew that there was nothing he could do; now there was no turning back. "The city gates are open, we've been breached!" cried Lautoka in anger.

"How could this have happened?" shouted Chaonaine.

"That doesn't concern me now Chaonaine, we must stop them from getting into the chamber of our king." The Thunderian's lionesses weren't ready for this attack; the Plundarr army were quickly able to overpower them.

The hordes of Plundarr's were able to rush past into the royal lair of the Thunderian's; Lautoka, Nadwah and Chaonaine went running after them to stop them from getting into the chamber where the Sword of Emeka and Claw Gauntlet was being held. "The Thunderian's they are loose." cried out Radhi.

"Right in front of you Lautoka." replied the lioness running ahead of the warrioress taking out a Grass Rat solider. Chaonaine took down three Bullfrogs in succession, Lautoka battled back two Grass Rats and Nadwah held her own and wrestled with four Plundarr's.

Lungile heard the Plundarr's as they kick down the door to the lair and barged their way inside and quickly moved forward through the lair without any remorse or concern. The prince had the same idea as the others and to protect the tribe the best he could. The Plundarr's had number and might as they tarred the lair apart; Lungile had courage and determination and was ready to make his stand.

Firdus ripped apart the room from top to down in hopes of finding the sword, however to no avail. He left the room in anger and re-joined his leader Salif. "Nothing back there, any luck at your end yes Salif?" asked Firdus.

The Bullfrog general shook his head. "No!' then as a Thunderian wall hanging was pulled down and thrown to the floor by Firdus, his attention turned towards a large wooden door. 'What's in there, maybe the Sword of Emeka yes?"

"The sword must be behind those doors." stated Radhi pointing to the locked doors to his right.

"It would be easier to tell if I knew what this damn sword looks like yes, Salif have you ever seen it?" asked Firdus.

The Bullfrog nodded, but he was interrupted by the Grass Rat general. "I have Firdus! I had the honour to see the sword of Emeka once before, it was I'll admit a long time ago, but it was when my father lived as a slave serving King Cheikh I go to see it when I was a young rat. I fully understand why Muhsin wishes to have it, oh the power it will provide him."

"The chamber door it want open, yes it's heavily locked."

"Yes, then we will break it down Firdus by force!" replied Salif, rubbing his webbed hands together.

The prince had just arrived at the main entrance to the central chamber to witness the three of Muhsin's main Plundarr generals; Radhi, Salif and Firdus trying to break down the door. "This door will be off its hinges, yes, very soon Salif!" stated Firdus.

"Yes... Put your...'

"Stand aside you villains, I will not let you get your hands on the weapons of Thundairah!' were the words of Lungile as he forced his way past the three Plundarr's. 'I am the future, they belong in my hands now!"

Lungile had only one second to act and with that Cheikh's son unlocked the lock and pulled opened the door to the cabinet, he then picked up the Sword of Emeka and Clawed Gauntlet and turned to fight.

Gamba however stood to one side in the shadows of the lair rubbing his paws together encouragingly. '_This is it, the turning point. The turning point to my future. You warn me out Cheikh, oh yes you warn out my loyalty and passion for your rule... You've hurt me; I hate you Cheikh, have brought all this on yourself damn you on our tribe!_' And now from where he hide there was truly no stopping the Plundarr attack even if he wanted.

"What laughable creature is this!" questioned Radhi, not really looking for an answer.

"Do you really think we Plundarr's would be afraid of you, yes?" chipped in Salif wanting his flesh.

"You better get out of here before you have to answer to Lungile son of Cheikh." replied Lungile standing strong in front of the Plundarr attackers.

"Now then cub, I strongly recommend that you don't do anything foolish, just handover the sword to me and who knows maybe I'll let you live yet." laughed Radhi with no true intentions to do so.

"You shall not have it nor will I ever hand it freely to you, not as long as I live Grass Rat!' stated Lungile, putting on the gauntlet and holding the sword high above his head. 'Today I must fight, the day my father trained me for as no doubt come."

The Plundarr's laugh and nudged each other after the prince's words, Firdus muttered in reply, a small frown creasing the line between his brows. "The cub dares threaten us, we Plundarrs are nothing to be messed with." snapped the rat general, Radhi already looking down at his daggers.

"Yes cub you are nothing compared our hordes, you will hardly ever be a match to us."

Salif held out his mace, he was at the back, behind the other's and that meant he was ready to use his voice. "Yes come then Lungile, we will be willing to take the sword from you by force if we must." replied the Bullfrog chieftain.

However Firdus turned around to face his leader and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but is that a wise choice Salif?" Firdus questioned, actually double stepping on his determination.

The Bullfrog chieftain clenched his fists tightly in true anger and looked back sharply at hearing the reluctance in his fellow frog's tone. "You sound somewhat afraid my fellow Bullfrog; that I can tell you will never do, you dare call yourself a Plundarr? Now look around you strong one we are the fear makers yes, not the ones who cower in fear."

Firdus quickly let go of Salif's shoulder and gave a croaked laugh. "Yes you are right as ever chieftain; let them fear us as we will stand side by side. Lead on!"

"Arm yourself then yes, only the brave will get the sword!"

At hearing Salif's fighting talk the Bullfrog gladly followed Salif and Radhi into battle. At the last second the general and the chieftain stepped aside and Firdus went charging right for the young lion; and tried to wrestle for the sword from Lungile's tight claw grasp.

As he fought strongly Salif called out instructions egging Firdus on further. "The sword, seize the sword my soldier yes." And "He's only a cub seize yes Firdus, the sword damn it."

Firdus snapped hard at the others around him on the sidelines. "That's what I'm trying to do yes, damn it. It would be better if you stand by my side and fight this little up star with me!' However, with the historic weapons in the fast and nimble hands of the princes. Lungile proved himself to be an equal match for the Bullfrog soldier. 'How could this be, yes!" stated a confused and stunned Firdus.

Nadwah saw her prince battling with the large Firdus as she came running into the royal chamber of the lair; she called out to him. "Lungile stay strong I am here; I am here to stand by your side!"

Salif heard the voice of Nadwah, he watched and stared as the lioness stepped into aid Lungile in battle. The Bullfrog chieftain stood for a second and weighed up their chances; he saw there and then that there was only one. "Back now yes… Fall back we me." The Bullfrog cried giving the order to retreat to the others in the hopes of saving his own skin.

Radhi looked back at Salif his jaw falling open and saw what he was planning; the general looked directly at Lungile and Nadwah. "And so what about you Radhi, are you going to run too!" stated Lungile stepping forward brandishing the sword in his direction.

Gamba then at that split second came running into the chamber; he had just heard Lungile's question. '_Stand your ground damn it and fight rat, please show them my risk isn't a mistake!_' thought Gamba to himself. '_Show me why I've gone and risked my life for Muhsin damn you!_'

"Back to Castle Plundarr, we have lost this day, but fight on we will this isn't over the Plundarr's haven't lost the Thunderian's will fall!" called out Radhi.

And as Gamba was forced to watch as the Grass Rat turned tail and ran with the others; he hit the wall with his fist in anger as he watched this act of pare cowardice Gamba felt ripped off and truly let down by the Plundarr hordes; the great might Muhsin had promised.

Gamba then ran out of the chamber and headed off to the royal quarters of Cheikh. The king was in mid battle with Rizvan the Bullfrog; holding back the Bullfrog's weapon from taking the killer blow Cheikh saw Gamba and looked for his aid. "Gamba come to your king!' calling his trusted warrior to protect him. Gamba smiled and stood back to back with King Cheikh. The king felt protected with his trusted guard and friend by his side and fought on. 'Gamba what is going here on, who is behind this attack on our home?"

"I heard the Plundarr's call out a name of one of their leaders Salif or something!" stated Gamba, his weapon in hand ready to fight.

"Yes Salif the chieftain of those southern Bullfrogs!' replied the lion. 'And Gamba what about my son Lungile, is he okay my guard?"

"Sir your son is safe for now, he is with the noble warrioress Nadwah!" smiled the king's warrior to reassure Cheikh.

"Good he will be protected with the noble warrioress by his side.' Then more of the Plundarr's horde ran into the king's chamber. Cheikh called out. 'Will nothing stop them?"

"I believe that there is nothing else me can do my lord.' addressed the warrior; and instead of aiding the ruler the lion Gamba came up from behind. 'They want you and your son gone and I feel it is right..."

The king felt the sharp edge of Gamba's blade pierce through his back. King Cheikh looked shocked and disappointed as the realisation of what had just occurred sets in. "You would betray your own king?"

The blade went straight into the back of the king and Gamba had done what he had planned killing the king. Cheikh felt the pain as the blade cut his skin. Gamba whispered into Cheikh's ear. "Don't feel too bad Cheikh; you were a good king, however I will be better! My loyalty to you earned me nothing, nothing at all. I craved power and with Muhsin I've found it!' The king fell to the floor and the sword dropped to Cheikh's side. 'I will not be over looked again."

Gamba stood proud over the dying king and took pleasure in ripped off his Thunderian seal from his battle plate and threw it straight down to the ground. Gamba's eyes drew to the king's sword; suddenly his attention was broken to the door, as Lungile came running into the picture. The Thunderian took two steps back and then actually left with the Plundarr's and running back to Muhsin.

Lungile went running over to his father's side; the colour fading from his young face. "Father! Father are you alright?' The prince could see blood on the floor; Lungile gently moved his father and saw the cut down his back. 'Please don't die father." he said, there was sadness and confusion in the young lions voice as tears fell down his face. Lungile then turned away from his father and roared for help.

Cheikh slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his son; as the king laid there dying in front of his son, the last thing he said to Lungile were. "I ask of you, don't let your anger take control of you my son! No matter what happens, you have made me proud today. Take the next step in becoming a true ruler and head the pride in the right direction."

"I will father, I will be stay where I belong.' And at hearing these words the king passed away. 'I will not disgrace your legacy." Lungile let out a roar of sadness; he felt loneliness creep into his being and got to his feet; looked around him and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve he was joined by the nobles.

Nadwah and Chaonaine entered the king's quarters after hearing the lion's roar; they saw the still body of their king in front of the prince. Lungile turn to face them. "I should have been by his side, I should have been fighting with him."

"There was truly nothing you nor any of us could have done, the Plundarr's knew what they were up to. Lungile we all did what we could, there was just to many of them!"addressed Chaonaine.

"I agree with you Chaonaine! Clearly there is more to this attack than it first appears." stated Nadwah.

"Their leaders were after the sword of our tribe; and no doubt when I stood in front of them to stop their attack they came after my father.' Lungile stated to the two lionesses. 'Someone within our own pride is behind this…"

"Then Lord Lungile what are you wishes; do you want us to head after them?"

"Lord?" questioned Lungile looking rather quizzed at Nadwah.

"Yes Lord Lungile after all today you are our king, leader of the Thunderian's; your father handed you the Sword of Emeka and with that the hopes of taking his place as ruler!' stated Nadwah, a tone of sorrow in her voice. 'Please now lead us forward."

Things had just changed for Lungile in a blink of an eye; his father's loyal followers now turn to him for guidance for a future. "For the Plundarr's their time will come, but for now we will have to rebuild our defences and get ready for the next attack. I will heed my father's words and I will control my emotions and to be a good ruler from this day forth! Our pride must come first, I will see to that the pride is protected."

Nadwah smiled she knew that Lungile would show himself to be a fine king and that Thundairah's future is secured. "Yes I agree Lord Lungile, just like a true ruler.' stepped forward Chaonaine and placing a light loving paw on his shoulder. 'Now Lungile your father the king needs to be laid to rest!" she added as she laid Cheikh's red royal cloak over his body.

Lungile could just feel cold water droplets forming in the corner of his eyes, he took a long hard deep breath and though. '_No I can't cry now... Not here and not like this._' The lion also wonder why he wanted to cry and just who was he crying for; '_for my father..._' '_For my fellow Thundarian's..._' '_For Afreaha..._' or simply. '_For myself, for being son damn useless..._' '_Cheikh nor Jimiyu should have never placed any trust in me._' and for a second Lungile actually found himself hating them for it; however it was only for a passing second. '_I know I have their full trust and now more than ever the lions of Thundairah needs me. Their new king!_' and he needed himself to be stronger then ever.


End file.
